our perfect imperfections
by 100percentcocoa
Summary: Dan sebelum Shuuzou sempat tersadar, tahu-tahu dirinya mengatakan, "Aku sudah terlanjur cinta dan akan sangat menyebalkan melihatmu berdiri di altar bersama orang lain, asal kau tahu saja." / established relationship!NijiAka. Untuk Tama.


**our perfect imperfections © 100% cocoa**

 **kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **a/n:** canon divergence, setting di future, timeskips, plot maju mundur  & lompat2, eyd belum sempurna, dll. rated t+ karena kadang2 nganu.

seratus persen nyadar kalo ini belum maksimal tapi... hbd tama! aku sayang tama huhu maaf ini ga seberapa ;u; /dibuang

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seijuurou meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya dengan hati-hati.

Sosok Shuuzou yang duduk tersungkur di tepi tempat tidur membuatnya mendengus. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan di kedua lengan yang terlipat—posisi yang tidak nyaman itu sudah pasti berarti kalau Shuuzou ketiduran.

Melangkah mendekat, diliriknya pria paruh baya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang putih rumah sakit. Seijuurou ingat Shuuzou mengiriminya pesan pukul setengah tiga pagi tadi, memberi kabar bahwa operasi ayahnya baru saja selesai. Shuuzou pasti terus berjaga untuk berjam-jam setelahnya, sampai tubuhnya sendiri menyerah karena kelelahan dan pada akhirnya jatuh ketiduran.

Tidak bisa menahan diri, Seijuurou menyelipkan jemarinya di helaian hitam itu dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. _Otsukaresama. Ini seminggu yang berat, tapi kau sudah bekerja sangat keras._ Kemudian memejamkan mata untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kepalanya.

"Sei..juurou..-kun..?"

Seijuurou membeku. Punggung segera ia tegakkan dan senyum bisnis reflek disunggingkan, "Halo, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura senior—ayah Shuuzou—mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Suaranya terdengar serak dan tidak terlalu jelas dari balik masker oksigen. "Nijimura-san, apa perlu kupanggilkan suster? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak.. perlu," pria tua itu membalas dengan suara samar-samar. "Biusnya masih.. bekerja. Belum sakit."

"Benarkah? Menurutku sebaiknya biarkan suster memeriksa keadaan Anda.."

"Tak.. apa. Hanya pusing. Biar seperti ini.. dulu saja." Akashi sempat terdiam sebelum mengangguk. Ayah dari tiga anak itu kemudian memicingkan matanya, "Shuuzou..?"

"Ah. Shuuzou agaknya terjaga semalaman," sampai pagi, mungkin? "Tidurnya pasti kurang. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda."

"Dasar bodoh.." Suara kekehan pelannya terdengar lebih serak, namun tatapan Seijuurou melunak mendengarnya.

Kalau boleh bilang, Seijuurou lebih cinta ayah kekasihnya itu daripada ayahnya sendiri.

Hening mengisi ruangan serba putih tempat mereka berada sekarang. Hanya dengkuran halus dari Shuuzou yang matanya masih terpejam, deru nafas di balik masker, dan bunyi monoton dari monitor EKG di samping tempat tidur yang terdengar.

Setidaknya sampai sang Nijimura senior kembali memanggil, "Sei.. juurou-kun.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih.. karena sudah menjaga Shuuzou.. selama ini."

"...tentu saja. Lekaslah sembuh, Nijimura-san. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baik ayah maupun anak sama saja—mereka yang menyandang nama Nijimura punya senyum menghangatkan, yang entah bagaimana, selalu membuat Seijuurou merasa sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

.

Lewat beberapa minggu dan kondisi ayah Shuuzou dinyatakan sudah cukup baik untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun dengan berat hati Shuuzou mengakui, hatinya akan lebih tenang bila sang ayah terus menetap di rumah sakit. Karena jika terjadi _sesuatu,_ ayahnya dapat langsung diberikan penanganan terbaik.

"Setidaknya bersyukur keadaan beliau sudah membaik," balas Seijuurou setelah menghela nafas. "Ibuku bahkan tidak sempat pulang ke rumah. Meninggal di ranjang rumah sakit yang didiaminya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Tidak punya kesempatan untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Iya, iya! Aah, kau membuatku makin depresi..." Kemudian dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "Sori. Aku tidak bermaksud.. yah. Kau tahu."

"Hmm," balas Seijuurou seadanya. Keduanya tengah duduk di bangku taman, berhenti untuk mengobrol sebentar di tengah-tengah perjalanan pulang mereka dari makan malam bersama. Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak tadi. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini lagi."

"Apanya?"

"Keadaannya," Seijuurou menolak untuk bertemu mata. "Orangtua yang kau cintai sakit keras. Kunjungan ke rumah sakit yang tidak ada habisnya. Kondisi yang membaik, namun kau sama sekali tidak tenang, seakan menunggu kapan penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi.."

"..."

"Maaf, Shuuzou. Aku malah semakin merusak suasana."

"Tidak tidak, aku senang kau menyayangi Ayah sama sepertiku. Aku.. yang minta maaf. Karena membuatmu merasa seperti ini lagi." Tangan kanan Shuuzou naik untuk mengacak surai merahnya, "Aku mengerti sepenuhnya. Keadaan sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan yang saat kita di Teikou dulu... kondisi Ayah yang seperti ini, maksudku. Bedanya sekarang bukan permainan basketku yang terpengaruh, tapi pekerjaan."

Seijuurou mengangguk menyetujui, "Bagiku juga.. sekarang berbeda. Saat Ibu sakit dulu, aku sendirian." Senyumnya terlihat sedih namun tulus, "Setidaknya sekarang aku punya Shuuzou."

Yang diajak bicara terdiam, terpaku pada manik rubi yang saling menatap dengan manik keabuan miliknya. Shuuzou tertegun seperti sedang melamun.

Saat ia membuka mulut, yang dikatakannya adalah, "Kita sudah sejauh ini. Sei, menikahlah denganku."

Seijuurou sempat diam beberapa detik sebelum meloloskan tawa. "Shuuzou bercanda ya."

Shuuzou mengerjap seperti baru tersadar sudah mengatakan apa, namun ikut tertawa keras-keras menyusulnya. Merangkul bahu sang kekasih dan mencium pelipis Seijuurou, yang meski tidak kelihatan wajahnya, Shuuzou yakini sedang tersenyum sembunyi-sembunyi sekarang.

Ahh. Lihat itu. Semburat merahnya merambat sampai telinga.

.

Seijuurou masih dan akan selalu ingat saat pertama kali ia dan Shuuzou tidur bersama dulu, dan pagi hari setelahnya.

Pemandangan sang kekasih yang masih terlelap; mulut yang sedikit terbuka meloloskan dengkuran pelan, surai eboni tergerai berantakan di atas bantal, serta bagian tubuhnya yang tidak bersembunyi di balik selimut bermandikan cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai jendela..

Seijuurou masih ingat saat itu, di sela-sela sesi terpananya mengagumi sosok indah Nijimura Shuuzou, tangannya naik untuk menyisir surai hitam kelam yang panjangnya sudah mencapai tengkuk leher itu.

Dan tak lama setelah Shuuzou terbangun, menggumamkan 'pagi' dengan suara berat yang sangat disukainya, pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu mengerjap lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah, berbisik, "Aku tidak menyangka.."

Seijuurou memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak menyangka apa?"

"Ini semua nyata. Yang semalam itu nyata."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Shuuzou tersenyum, merasa ingin menjahili teman satu ranjangnya itu meski ia baru saja bangun dari tidur, "Hanya tidak menyangka kalau beberapa tahun kemudian, aku akan menodai _kouhai_ -ku semasa SMP ini. _Senpai_ macam apa, coba? Aku orang yang baik-baik, tapi malah meniduri adik kelasku seperti ini. Parahnya lagi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali."

"Kau bicara seolah-olah aku masih di bawah umur," Seijuurou membalas datar, namun mata rubinya juga berkilat jahil. "Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyesal."

"Tidak, tidak akan... Yang semalam itu terlalu luar biasa."

Seijuurou meninju pelan dada bidangnya yang terekspos. Shuuzou mendengus, membalas dengan sentilah ringan di dahi. "Dan bukan menodai..." Kemudian Seijuurou mendekatkan wajah, memberikan kecupan singkat di dagu, "Tapi bercinta."

Bercinta.

"Apa.. boleh menggunakan kata itu."

"Kau takut mencintai seseorang terlalu banyak, Nijimura-san?"

"Percaya diri sekali. Dan jangan panggil 'Nijimura-san' lagi! Rasanya makin seperti _senpai_ brengsek yang mengambil keuntungan dari _kouhai_ tidak berdosa, tahu!"

"Tolong simpan fantasimu untuk lain kali," balas Seijuurou sekenanya. Ciuman-ciuman kecil yang diberikan berlanjut menyusuri rahang, "Aku tidak terlalu paham tentang cinta. Tapi aku bisa bilang kalau pengetahuan kecil yang kumiliki ini, semuanya kudapat dari Shuuzou-san."

Shuuzou tidak membalas dengan kata-kata, namun pinggang dan bahu Seijuurou didekapnya erat. Menenggelamkan wajah di surai merah kesayangan, dan keduanya tidak bicara apa-apa; karena hanya dengan begini saja, dalam diam seperti ini saja mereka sudah saling _mengerti._

Bagi Seijuurou, bahagia itu sederhana. Melihat wajah Shuuzou sebagai hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat bangun tidur, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dikatakan sebagai perasaan bahagia.

Itu tiga tahun lalu.

Sekarang, yang terlintas di kepalanya setiap ia membuka mata dan melihat wajah Shuuzou yang berbaring di sampingnya hanya satu,

 _Shuuzou mengajakku menikah._

.

Setelah lamaran paling spontan sedunia di bangku taman waktu itu, tidak banyak yang berubah.

Seijuurou sering mendapati dirinya melamunkan sesuatu yang sama berulang-ulang, namun Shuuzou masih seperti biasa; masih bekerja keras dan main sentil sana-sini, masih menegur dengan galak setiap ayahnya lupa minum obat sebelum makan, masih berbinar-binar setiap petugas pesan antar datang membawa _chahan_ dari restoran favoritnya. Masih mengeluhkan _paperwork_ dari kantor, masih suka mendaratkan ciuman di pelipis Seijuurou tanpa aba-aba, dan masih memajukan bibir atasnya setiap dua setan cilik yang dipanggilnya adik itu minta ditraktir makan saat akhir pekan tiba.

Shuuzou bukan orang yang akan bercanda akan sesuatu yang penting seperti _pernikahan,_ yang artinya waktu itu ia serius. Namun keduanya tidak pernah mengungkit topik itu lagi—sejujurnya hubungan mereka sekarang, yang dilabeli sebagai sepasang 'kekasih' ini, sudah _lebih_ dari cukup. Atau hanya Seijuurou saja yang beranggapan begitu?

Pernikahan adalah.. sesuatu yang berbeda. Komitmen tidak pernah dan tidak akan jadi masalah, Seijuurou hanya merasa ada yang mengganjal setiap membayangkan dirinya dan Shuuzou mengucap janji suci di atas altar.

Diliriknya arloji di tangan kanan. Masih ada tujuh menit sampai Shuuzou biasa datang menjemput; hari ini ia sudah janji akan makan malam bersama keluarga Nijimura. Lobi di kantor utama tempatnya menunggu punya mesin kopi dan sofa yang empuk, serta pemandangan yang berbeda dari ruang kerjanya di lantai paling atas. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu sofa saat ia mendengar sebuah lengkingan, "Papa!"

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua berlari menuju salah seorang pria yang baru saja keluar elevator. Pria itu, yang dipanggil 'papa', sempat terhenyak sebelum membenahi letak tas laptopnya dan menggendong sang anak. Seorang wanita berambut pendek yang Seijuurou yakini adalah istrinya datang menghampiri, dan ketiganya pun melangkah menuju pintu utama.

Pria itu—salah satu pegawai, entah siapa namanya Seijuurou lupa—membungkuk hormat begitu menyadari sang direktur muda memperhatikannya sejak tadi. "S-selamat malam, Akashi-sama!"

"Malam," Seijuurou mengangguk dengan senyum ramah. "Hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini."

Membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum melangkah ke luar, namun Seijuurou dapat mendengar perbincangan mereka di balik pintu kaca yang tertutup. "Papa, yang tadi itu siapa, yang rambutnya sangat merah?"

"Sst! Airi-chan, yang tadi itu bos papa!"

"Hee, anak dari direktur yang lama yang waktu itu kau ceritakan ya, _anata?_ Muda sekali.."

"Iya, yang itu! Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bersikeras menjemputku hari ini sih? Kereta pada jam pulang kantor seperti ini kan penuh sekali.."

"Kalau begitu jangan langsung pulang! Airi mau jalan-jalan dulu sama papa dan mama~!"

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin menatap terlalu lama sampai ketahuan seperti tadi. Keluarga bahagia.. memang seperti itu harusnya; dua orang yang saling mencintai menikah, dan tak lama dikarunia seorang anak atau lebih, lalu mereka hidup sebagai satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia seterusnya.

Ponsel di kantung Seijuurou bergetar. Kemungkinan besar ada pesan masuk dari Shuuzou yang memberi tahu kalau ia sudah hampir sampai. Shuuzou...

Shuuzou juga pasti.. akan jadi ayah yang hebat.

Seharusnya begitu.

(Ah. Seijuurou akhirnya tahu apa yang mengganjal selama ini.)

.

"Sei-chan baik-baik saja? Bohong kalau dalam enam bulan ini tidak terjadi apa-apa," sahabat sekaligus seniornya semasa SMA, Mibuchi Reo, menyeruput _Camomille tea_ pesanannya. Seijuurou dan dirinya kini tengah mengejar ketinggalan setelah setengah tahun tidak berjumpa.

"Tidak ada.. yang spesial?" Balas Seijuurou ragu, namun tetap menyunggingkan senyum. Seijuurou tahu betul kalau Reo _tahu_ senyumnya tidak mencapai mata. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hmm. Mungkin karena.." Telunjuk Reo naik untuk menyentuh bibir, "Sepanjang jalan-jalan kita hari ini, kau terlihat seperti tidak ingin berada di sini,"

"Aku sama sekali tidak—"

 _"Dan,"_ Reo mengisyaratkan kalau ia paham Seijuurou tidak bermaksud, "kau terlihat tidak fokus. Aku beberapa kali melihatmu tertegun setiap ada anak-anak yang masuk ke kafe ini, Sei-chan. Cerita padaku? Kumohon?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab. Lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan kopi dalam cangkirnya daripada membalas tatapan Reo.

Yang pernah dipanggil _Yaksha_ dalam dunia perbasketan itu berdecak, meneguk tehnya lagi, "Sei-chan sayang, boleh aku menebak? Cukup bilang iya atau tidak kalau kau tidak mau membahasnya."

"Silahkan," balas Seijuurou singkat. Dia tidak tersenyum.

"Apa ayahmu mengungkit hal itu lagi? Soal tidak kunjung menikah dan tidak punya keturunan sebagai penerus konglomerasi berikutnya?"

Ah. Benar juga—masih ada ayah. "Bukan. Tapi karena kau mengatakannya.. aku jadi kepikiran sekarang."

Manik obsidian berbingkai bulu mata lentik itu terbelalak, "Oh Tuhan, apa aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat atau lambat ayah juga pasti akan membahasnya lagi," Seijuurou tampak ragu sejenak namun tetap melanjutkan, "Shuuzou.. mengajakku menikah. Melamarku. Kurasa."

Dentuman nyaring cangkir teh yang menabrak meja kaca membuat Seijuurou tersentak kaget, "Apa!? Dan dia belum minta restu dari _Reo-neesan?_ Awas saja kalau proses lamarannya jelek, akan kutinju wajah tampannya itu—oh _no no no no no_. Lamarannya _pasti_ jelek kan? Karena itu Sei-chan sampai murung seperti ini!"

"Tidak, bukan lamaran resmi, tidak ada yang dimintai restu—waktu itu hanya spontanitas, kurasa," Seijuurou membalas dengan tenang. "Ayah tidak tahu. Ayahnya tidak tahu. Kami belum pernah membahasnya lagi, dan, tolong pelankan suaramu."

"Tapi itu parah sekali!"

"Itu bukan masalah sama sekali," Reo semakin bingung saat mantan adik kelasnya itu malah tertawa. "Aku hanya.. terlalu takjub dengan pemikiran _menikah._ Mungkin Shuuzou waktu itu hanya bercanda, atau mungkin tidak, tapi.."

Kini Reo menatap bingung, "Kalian sudah berpacaran selama, berapa? Empat tahun lebih kan? Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah berpikir ke sana, Sei-chan."

Seijuurou menatap cangkir setengah kosongnya lagi. Aroma kopi yang dihirupnya membangkitkan memori, mengingatkannya akan dulu sekali saat Shuuzou minta dibuatkan kopi untuk membantunya terjaga semalaman menyusun tugas skripsi. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama sekali, sudah mengucap cinta sejak lama sekali tapi kenapa sekarang..

Kenapa ia merasa ragu sekarang?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya baru sadar kalau.. Shuuzou punya hubungan yang normal, dia akan jadi ayah yang hebat. Ayah yang sangat hebat, malah."

.

Minggu yang sibuk.

Seijuurou hampir selalu pulang lebih telat daripada Shuuzou pada hari-hari kerja. Keduanya mampu menyesuaikan jadwal masing-masing dan selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan satu sama lain, entah itu makan malam berdua atau hanya santai-santai di apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Shuuzou akan pergi pukul enam pagi dan baru kembali pukul sebelas setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Apa ini? Tetap bekerja bahkan di akhir pekan? Setidaknya hari Minggu itu hari _libur,_ kan?

"Aku sibuk," jawabannya akan selalu sama.

Dan balasan Seijuurou juga akan selalu sama, "Iya, tapi sibuk melakukan apa?"

Lalu Shuuzou akan mengacak surai merahnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan saat Seijuurou bertanya sekali lagi, Shuuzou akan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku belum bisa bilang."

.

 _Email_ yang Shuuzou kirimkan berkali-kali membuat Seijuurou jengkel, terlalu banyak tanda seru dan tidak santai sama sekali.

Seijuurou baru saja selesai rapat dengan pimpinan Tokugawa Group yang merupakan teman lama direktur utama yang dulu—ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi—membahas tentang projek kolaborasi yang rencananya akan dilakukan untuk mempererat aliansi antar dua perusahaan besar ini. Seijuurou akui, berada satu ruangan dengan pak tua yang sebelas-duabelas dengan ayahnya selama dua jam lebih itu cukup menguras tenaganya, dan Seijuurou setidaknya ingin bersantai sejenak selagi istirahat makan siang tiba.

Namun Shuuzou tiba-tiba mengiriminya surel yang meminta—tidak, _menyuruhnya_ —untuk segera turun ke lobi karena ada 'hal penting'. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Shuuzou muncul tiba-tiba di lobi kantornya, Seijuurou melangkah menuju elevator dengan wajah kesal.

Ia menemukan sosok kekasihnya yang terlihat asing sekali di antara para pebisnis berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas dan dasi—Shuuzou melambaikan tangan, mengenakan celana _jeans_ yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar dan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka, _"Ou._ Lama sekali."

"Kau.. kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? Kau tidak ke kantor?" Seijuurou menatap tidak percaya.

Shuuzou mengerucutkan bibir, merasa tidak dihargai oleh nada jutek kekasihnya, "Aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini tidak ke kantor kan? Karena laporan dan presentasi untuk lusa bisa kukerjakan di rumah."

Ah, benar juga. Akashi Seijuurou sekali pun bisa lupa, "Baiklah, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ke sini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Shuuzou menyerahkan tas jinjing besar yang entah apa isinya. Saat Seijuurou menerimanya, ia semakin heran karena tas tersebut sangat berat. "Apa ini?"

 _"Homemade_ yudofu. Mangkuk dan peralatan makan lain semuanya lengkap kubawa, dan kombunya sengaja tidak kubuat banyak karena kau memang anti rumput laut kan. Kuahnya ada di dalam termos, jadi awas panas."

"..."

Shuuzou mengusap tengkuk lehernya—tiba-tiba kesulitan bicara, "Dari kemarin kau makan malam di luar terus dengan paman-paman kaya yang menyebalkan itu kan? Semuanya serba kebarat-baratan. Makan _steak_ lah, _caviar_ lah. Makan makanan Perancis yang susah disebut namanya lah. Pasti membosankan."

"Shuuzou, tolong.. jangan bicara keras-keras," ini benar-benar memalukan— _jeans_ belel Shuuzou sendiri saja sudah lumayan menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata, dan sekarang ini?

Yang diajak bicara malah pura-pura tidak dengar, "Lalu kupikir, kau pasti rindu masakan asli Jepang kan? Dan tofu kesayanganmu itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati—yah, meskipun dibantu Tatsuya dan Kagami juga sih, jadi tidak sepenuhnya buatanku.."

Seijuurou—yang sudah mulai tergoda dengan aroma khas kuah yudofu yang benar-benar dirindukannya—tiba-tiba memicingkan mata, "Tadi kau bilang mengerjakan laporan di rumah? Tapi malah memasak bersama Himuro dan Kagami.."

Shuuzou tersenyum canggung. Seijuurou semakin ingin menyelidiki lebih dalam, "Ada urusan dengan mereka, jadi aku sekalian masak saja."

Seijuurou menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sangat ingin tahu kenapa kekasihnya menjadi sangat misterius dalam sebulan terakhir, namun ia sedang terlalu bahagia untuk protes. "Terima kasih. Semua yang kau lakukan ini.. aku sangat menghargainya."

Shuuzou, entah kenapa, malah terlihat kesal meski wajahnya jelas-jelas berubah kemerahan. "Aku tidak percaya kau jadi manis seperti ini karena _tofu_ ikut terlibat."

"Hmph. Jangan remehkan kekuatan tofu," kemudian Seijuurou setengah berbalik, hendak melangkah menuju elevator, "ayo ke ruanganku. Kita makan sama-sama."

"Ah, aku.. sudah makan siang, Sei," adalah balasan yang Seijuurou dapatkan. Shuuzou tersenyum, jelas-jelas merasa bersalah, "Maaf. Aku juga masih ada urusan, Tatsuya dan Kagami menungguku di parkiran. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Yudofu-nya bisa kau habiskan semua."

Manik rubinya menatap tidak rela, "Shuuzou.."

 _Cup._

Shuuzou, tanpa aba-aba seperti biasa, melancarkan satu kecupan di dahi yang sukses membuatnya beku di tempat. "Jangan pakai nada merajuk seperti itu! Dasar _obocchan._ Aku balik duluan, sudah, rapat lagi sana."

Shuuzou pun berlalu. Meninggalkannya.

Akashi Seijuurou ditinggal.

Sosok tinggi kekasihnya itu sudah tidak terlihat, namun Seijuurou masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Tarik nafas panjang, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan. Berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang sudah pasti berhiaskan semburat merah sekarang.

Seijuurou berjalan menuju elevator, pandangan lurus ke depan, melangkah dengan percaya diri. Istirahat makan siang masih berlangsung, dan Seijuurou ingin segera menyantap makanan favoritnya itu tanpa diganggu siapa pun. Shuuzou memang sudah lancang meninggalkannya seperti tadi, namun setidaknya ia akan makan _tofu_ sekarang.

 _...semua_ mata memandangnya. Shuuzou sialan.

Ini lah kenapa Seijuurou tidak suka menebar kemesraan di depan umum.

.

Seijuurou sedang berada di kamar mandi saat percakapan tersebut berlangsung beberapa bulan lalu.

Shuuzou duduk di tepi ranjang, hanya mengenakan celana pendek untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya, surai hitam dibiarkan berantakan selepas bangun tidur. Ponsel yang ia dekatkan ke telinga digenggamnya di tangan kanan, suaranya pelan dan hati-hati saat bicara entah dengan siapa. Manik-manik keabuannya menatap pintu kamar mandi, seakan mengawasi bila sewaktu-waktu suara desiran air _shower_ dari dalam akan berhenti terdengar.

"...pagi juga. Mm, aku sehat."

"Soal yang waktu itu kita bicarakan... ya, yang itu. Keputusanku sudah bulat."

"..."

"Secepatnya.. mungkin?"

"Tentu saja aku akan bilang ke Ibu juga."

"..."

"...terima kasih, Ayah. Shuuzou sayang Ayah. Ya ya, nanti akan kukatakan padanya."

Koneksi dimatikan. Shuuzou merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, merasakan ritme jantungnya yang berdegup tidak beraturan meski ia hanya menelepon untuk beberapa menit saja. Suara _shower_ kamar mandi yang menyala masih terdengar, dan Shuuzou kembali memejamkan matanya.

Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah... menyiapkan mental, menyusun rencana yang sempurna—tidak, tidak harus sempurna. Setidaknya sesuatu yang _pantas_ untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou, karena Seijuurou berhak dan layak mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan.. ugh. Memikirkannya saja membuat Shuuzou merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

Ayo mulai dengan mendata apa saja yang harus dilakukan sesuai prioritas.

Pertama. Akashi Masaomi harus diapakan?

Kedua. Kapan rencana ini akan direalisasikan? Minggu depan? Dua minggu depan? Bulan depan?

Yang benar saja—jangankan menetapkan tanggal, poin pertama saja Shuuzou tidak yakin bisa ia bereskan.

Haaah...

Serius—seseorang harus mulai darimana bila ingin melamar seorang _Akashi Seijuurou_ yang sempurna itu?

.

Seijuurou menautkan kedua alis, berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan pembawaan tenangnya.

Mau sampai kapan Akashi Masaomi akan mengekang dan mengatur hidupnya seperti ini?

Perintahku absolut, katanya. Ini demi kepentingan dirimu dan perusahaan, katanya.

Aku melakukan ini karena Ayah sayang padamu, katanya.

"Apa saat kau menikah dengan Ibu," Seijuurou menatap lurus, tidak menaikkan dagu dan tidak menunduk. Memandang sepasang manik emas yang tidak kalah dingin dengan miliknya, "Itu juga merupakan perjodohan demi kepentingan perusahaan? Apa kau menikahi Ibu juga karena paksaan dari pihak keluarga?"

"Seijuurou."

"Apa Ibu bahkan _mau_ menikah dengan orang sepertimu?"

 _"Seijuurou,"_ nada bicaranya ditinggikan. Seijuurou tidak menyesal sama sekali. "Nak, jaga bicaramu."

 _Nak,_ katanya. "Setidaknya aku berhak tahu kalau orangtuaku saling mencintai atau tidak."

Kesepuluh jari yang sudah berkerut karena umur saling bertaut. Ekspresi Masaomi tidak banyak berubah sejak awal, "Sama sepertimu, Ayah juga hidup dengan memikul ekspektasi tinggi yang selalu orang-orang harapkan. Serta tuntutan untuk tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang bukan nomor satu. Tidak punya banyak pilihan kecuali untuk tetap hidup sebagai sosok yang sempurna; kau tahu aku mendidikmu sesuai dengan apa yang juga kualami sebelumnya, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou bosan mendengar ceramah yang sama terus diulang setiap mereka berdebat seperti rekaman rusak. "Masa depanku sudah ditentukan sejak awal. Mereka yang menyandang nama Akashi punya kekuatan yang besar—kau tahu dari kekuatan besar itu pula datang tanggung jawab yang besar."

Namun kali ini, Masaomi tidak berhenti bicara sampai situ. "Di kehidupan yang menyedihkan seperti itu... Ibumu, Shiori, merupakan sebuah berkah. Dia adalah wanita yang merupakan pilihanku sendiri."

Seijuurou tidak langsung membalas. Namun saat ia membuka mulut, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, "Kau memilih Ibu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama—memilih Shuuzou?"

Seijuurou menyesal telah bertanya, karena sesuai perkiraan, jawaban Masaomi sama saja ibaratnya seperti menumpahkan minyak pada api kebencian yang sudah sejak lama membakar dalam dirinya.

"Karena aku tahu pilihanku benar. Sementara kau—bocah Nijimura itu— _tidak,_ Seijuurou."

.

Pintu apartemen dibuka sedikit. Shuuzou mengintip dari celah, menolak untuk mempersilahkan masuk hawa dingin dari luar.

"Oh, selamat datang kemba—wow, kau terlihat seperti ingin bunuh orang."

"Buka pintunya Shuuzou," dan Shuuzou pun melakukannya.

Mendapati dirinya terjungkal menabrak dinding, bibirnya bertemu dan ditekan dan _dilumat_ dengan milik Seijuurou, yang tangan-tangannya entah sejak kapan sudah dikalungkan erat di leher Shuuzou.

Ciuman yang lama. _Breathless_ secara literal, karena Shuuzou benar-benar dibuat sampai kehabisan nafas.

"Dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak benci Ayah," Seijuurou akhirnya bicara, nafasnya terengah-engah dan jarak wajah mereka masih sangat dekat. "Aku berubah pikiran. Aku benar-benar benci."

"Uh," manik abu-abu Shuuzou masih berkabut setelah ciuman tiba-tiba tadi, "Yang barusan itu untuk menunjukkan kalau kau lebih sayang padaku daripada ayahmu atau apa?"

"Aku pulang."

"Oi, itu seharusnya kau katakan sebelum kau _menghabisi_ nafasku seperti tadi!"

"Tolong.." Seijuurou membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, "Tolong diam sebentar, Shuuzou, ini hari yang sangat melelahkan."

"Tsk," beban tubuh yang baru diterimanya membuat Shuuzou memejamkan mata. Tidak menyuarakan protes, namun mempererat rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping Seijuurou.

Keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah sekarang, Seijuurou sudah menanggalkan jas dan dasi bergaris-garis yang mencekiknya sejak tadi. "Di dalam tasku ada map berwarna coklat," katanya dengan suara pelan, "aku ingin Shuuzou membacanya."

Yang dimintai pertolongan segera melakukan tanpa banyak bicara. Shuuzou membacanya dalam diam, satu alis naik, namun ekspresinya netral-netral saja.

Wajahnya berubah serius begitu tersadar barisan-barisan kalimat yang dibacanya bukan hal sembarangan. "Aku tidak tahu kau punya tunangan."

"Aku juga baru tahu sore tadi."

Tebal kertasnya menyamai makalah penelitian anak SMA. Shuuzou meletakkannya di atas meja, menatap pas foto seorang wanita asing yang terpampang di halaman paling atas. "Oke, kita tenang dulu.. Ayahmu bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang aku harus bertemu perempuan itu besok lusa. Hanya perkenalan, dan penjelasan singkat tentang pertunangan yang direncanakan secara sepihak ini. Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan pesta pertunangannya, bersamaan dengan perayaan diresmikannya aliansi baru dengan Fujisaki Corporation."

"..."

"...dia kira aku ini apa? Robot tidak bernyawa yang dapat seenaknya diberi komando? Pak tua itu bilang _perintahku absolut_ tapi mengatakan _ini untuk kebaikanmu_ setelahnya. Umurku sudah 27 tahun, astaga, aku tahu mana yang baik untukku dan mana yang tidak."

"Seijuurou. Ayahmu.. tidak buta kan? Soal kita," Shuuzou bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Maksudku, kita juga tidak sembunyi-sembunyi sama sekali kan?"

Shuuzou paham betul Akashi Masaomi tidak mengakuinya sebagai kekasih Seijuurou—tidak mengakui _keberadaannya,_ malah—tapi kalau sampai mengadakan pesta pertunangan yang calonnya saja baru tahu dua minggu sebelumnya.. _memaksakan_ kehendak anaknya sampai separah ini...

"Selama ini dia tidak banyak berkomentar. Bertahun-tahun diam saja, orang mungkin mengira kalau Ayah menerima hubungan kita atau hanya sekedar tidak peduli. Tapi," Seijuurou mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Membiarkan kuku-kukunya menancap dan meninggalkan bekas di kulit. "Tapi ternyata ini rencananya. Memisahkan kita secara paksa dengan mengadakan pesta pertunangan dadakan seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya aku cuma salah satu dari bidak caturnya untuk memajukan perusahaan."

"Sei.."

"Yang benar saja. Pak tua itu salah besar kalau mengira aku akan mengikuti kemauannya seperti anak baik-baik!"

"Sei, sudah, berhenti—tanganmu akan berdarah kalau seperti itu,"

Merah delima bertemu abu-abu mendung. Kepalan tangan Seijuurou tidak mengendur, "Dia bilang pilihanku salah. Aku, memilih untuk bersama Shuuzou, itu _salah."_ Tangannya perih. Mungkin akan berdarah sebentar lagi. "Seharusnya aku terlahir sebagai perempuan. Atau Shuuzou saja—semua ini akan lebih mudah kalau salah satu dari kita terlahir sebagai _perempuan—"_

"Oi oi oi," tangan Shuuzou meraih pergelangan tangannya. Membujuk Seijuurou untuk membuka telapaknya sebelum benar-benar terluka, "Kita sudah pernah bahas itu kan? Ayolah, kau terdengar lebih depresi dariku saat operasi Ayah hampir gagal waktu itu," saat Seijuurou akhirnya menurut, Shuuzou mencium telapak tangan yang sudah sangat merah itu, "dan kalau kau terlahir sebagai perempuan, ayahmu tidak akan membiarkan aku yang mantan preman ini untuk mendekati bahkan mengenalmu lho? Keadaannya akan jauh lebih parah, karena tidak akan ada 'kita' di kehidupan seperti itu."

"Makanya Shuuzou saja yang jadi perempuan," balas Seijuurou dengan suara bergetar. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Mana bisa begitu," Shuuzou mendengus, mencium telapak tangannya sekali lagi. Seijuurou membiarkannya. "Apa aku harus menganumu di atas meja kerjanya agar Akashi-san akhirnya sadar? Pak tua itu masih suka mengunci diri di ruang kerjanya di _mansion_ kan? Meskipun sudah pensiun dan kerjanya hanya menganggur sekarang."

Seijuurou menarik tangannya, menatap tidak percaya, "Keadaanku kacau seperti ini dan kau masih bercanda?"

"Kok marah!?"

"Bercanda itu harus tahu situasi, Shuuzou!"

Shuuzou meringis. "Aku kan cuma ingin mencairkan suasana.." _dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena siapa sih yang tega melihatmu hampir menangis seperti ini?_ "Dan jangan salah, keadaanku sekarang juga sama kacaunya tahu! Rasanya ingin meninju sesuatu. Atau seseorang. Seseorang yang bernama Akashi Masaomi."

Tatapan Seijuurou melunak.

Shuuzou menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, "Kita hadapi bersama, oke? Sejujurnya aku sudah curiga ayahmu akan merencanakan sesuatu—meski aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini—dan jujur kalau bisa, rasanya aku ingin lari dan membawamu kabur saja."

"Kau tahu lari dari masalah itu bukan sesuatu yang kau dan aku sukai," balas Seijuurou pelan. Shuuzou tersenyum tipis.

"Benar sekali. Tenang saja, kita bisa menghadapi ini. Kau dan aku, kita tim yang hebat kan." Dan sebelum Shuuzou sempat tersadar, tahu-tahu dirinya mengatakan, "Aku sudah terlanjur cinta dan akan sangat menyebalkan melihatmu berdiri di altar bersama orang lain, asal kau tahu saja."

Ah. Lagi-lagi spontan.

Seijuurou menganga. Shuuzou tersentak mundur tiba-tiba dan menyumpah keras-keras.

" _P_ _fft—_ kau yang bicara seperti itu tapi kau yang lebih terkejut daripada aku?"

"Diam. _Jangan tertawa._ Jangan. Tertawa! Y-yang tadi itu serius tahu!"

Seijuurou tersenyum—lebih lebar dari biasanya—"Maaf, maaf.. tapi aku mengerti kok. Shuuzou yang seperti ini juga yang membuat aku cinta." Senyumnya luntur sedikit, "Aku juga tidak mau berdiri di altar bersama orang yang bukan Shuuzou."

Ini namanya _keterlaluan._ "Sudah sudah sudah! Ini memalukan, kenapa kau masih tenang-tenang saja setelah mengatakan hal tadi hah!? Setidaknya malu-malu sedikit!"

"Shuuzou saja yang berlebihan,"

"Ya ya, intinya kita sama-sama tidak mau hal itu terjadi.." Kemudian ekspresinya berubah serius, "Karena itu kita akan melewati semua ini, oke? Pasti."

Seijuurou mengangguk. Keduanya akhirnya menyandarkan punggung masing-masing di sofa, membiarkan hening menyelimuti ruangan sejenak.

Seijuurou akhirnya kembali bicara, "Lalu sekarang kita bagaimana?"

 _"Kau_ maunya bagaimana?"

Tertegun selama beberapa detik. Shuuzou masih menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"...aku tidak mau takdirku ditentukan begitu saja. Harus menikah dengan perempuan tidak dikenal. Harus punya keturunan yang nantinya akan menjalani hidup menyedihkan yang sama sebagai penerus Akashi berikutnya. Dijadikan alat untuk menjembatani aliansi perusahaan. Aku.. tidak mau."

Shuuzou memejamkan matanya, tersenyum getir.

Dan saat ia membuka mata, surai merah kekasihnya itu diacaknya penuh afeksi, "Nah. Kalau kau tidak mau, ya tidak akan terjadi. Akashi Seijuurou itu absolut, kan?"

.

Shuuzou tidak mengubah apa pun.

Dulu sekali, saat pertama kalinya Shuuzou bertemu mata dengan Akashi Seijuurou di gimnasium nomor tiga SMP Teikou, Shuuzou tertarik untuk mencari tahu. Anak itu, yang paling pendek di antara anak kelas satu lainnya yang lolos masuk _first-string,_ yang memiliki rambut paling merah yang pernah Shuuzou lihat seumur hidupnya, membuatnya tertarik.

Selalu sendiri, namun tidak merasa kesepian. Nilai sempurna diraihnya pada setiap pelajaran, namun juga ahli dalam olahraga. Sangat dewasa—lebih dewasa dari Shuuzou malah—dan jarang sekali bertingkah sesuai umurnya.

Saat Shuuzou mengangkatnya menjadi wakil kapten meski baru saling mengenal selama dua bulan, Shuuzou membuat janji. Dia, Nijimura Shuuzou, akan jadi yang pertama untuk membebaskan Akashi Seijuurou dari apa pun yang mengikatnya. Shuuzou melakukannya semata-mata karena Seijuurou adalah adik kelasnya. Dan bocah berambut merah itu berhak berbahagia, seperti orang lain pada umumnya.

Setahun mereka lewati. Shuuzou akhirnya tahu alasan Seijuurou seperti ini sekarang; ayah yang tidak pernah berhenti menuntut, dan tidak ada lagi sosok yang dapat dipanggil 'ibu'. Shuuzou punya segalanya, orangtua yang lengkap dan menyayanginya, serta dua adik yang turut meramaikan hari-harinya. Seijuurou, dengan segala kesempurnaannya, tidak memiliki hal itu.

Maka Shuuzou berjanji sekali lagi, akan jadi orang yang menyelamatkan Akashi Seijuurou dari semua penderitaan itu. Saat hubungan mereka masih murni sebatas kakak dan adik kelas, Shuuzou sudah ingin menyelamatkan Seijuurou sejak lama sekali.

Hal-hal kecil, memang. Tepukan di kepala, pujian di saat yang tepat, mengacak surai merah dan sesekali merangkul pundak. Mengajaknya jajan makanan konbini yang tidak sehat, merebut barang-barangnya tanpa izin, mengajarinya cara untuk bersenang-senang. Sebisa mungkin menjadi figur kakak yang dapat membantu Seijuurou memenuhi bermacam-macam ekspektasi yang membebani bahu kecilnya, karena Shuuzou sudah terlanjur sayang.

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sejak Teikou.

Namun sekarang mereka sampai di titik ini, sudah sedekat dan seintim ini, bukan lagi sekedar kakak dan adik kelas atau teman yang berharga tapi sesuatu yang _lebih—_ tidak ada bedanya.

Shuuzou kira dia berhasil. Seijuurou bahagia, bebas dari semua yang mengekangnya. Nyatanya tidak.

Seijuurou masih terikat rantai-rantai itu, merasakan kebebasan sekilas yang pada akhirnya direnggut lagi karena dengan berat hati Shuuzou mengakui, Seijuurou tidak akan benar-benar bebas selama Akashi Masaomi masih bernafas dan _mengatur_ hidupnya.

Kenapa ayahnya dan ayah Seijuurou sangat bertolak belakang seperti ini sih?

"Shuuzou, jangan melamun. Ayo ke kamar," suara Seijuurou membuyarkan lamunannya. Kekasihnya beranjak dari sofa. "Semua masalah ini akan kuurus besok. Aku mau tidur—Shuuzou?"

"Iya, iya," Shuuzou turut berdiri, tangannya masuk ke dalam kantung celana. Berusaha untuk tidak melihat foto 'tunangan' Seijuurou yang catatan riwayat hidupnya masih tergeletak di atas meja. "Ayo tidur. Mandi dulu sana."

Kotak merah kecil yang bersembunyi di kantung celananya terasa sangat berat.

Tidak mungkin melamar Seijuurou malam ini, kan?

.

Seijuurou selalu bangun lebih awal darinya. Dalang dari TV yang menyala di ruang tengah dan kegaduhan dari dapur sudah pasti Seijuurou. Membuat sarapan mungkin?

Bohong kalau Seijuurou ingin langsung tidur semalam. Begitu keduanya sampai di ranjang saja, Shuuzou lagi-lagi dibuat kehabisan nafas. Dan kalau lidah sudah ikut terlibat dalam ciuman panas mereka, dan tangan-tangan nakal sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran, definisi _tidur_ Seijuurou pasti sudah lain lagi—bukan istirahat tapi _olahraga._

Punggungnya terasa perih, mungkin ada bekas cakaran di sana. Shuuzou berniat untuk segera berbaju dan keluar kamar, namun kaus hitamnya tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Ugh, kalau tidak ketemu dimana-mana begini sih pasti Seijuurou pakai seenaknya.

Sekalian memunguti pakaian lain yang berserakan di lantai setelah mengenakan celana pendeknya, Shuuzou meraih celana kain yang Seijuurou kenakan semalam sepulang kerja. Seijuurou bahkan tidak mandi meski Shuuzou sudah menyuruhnya, dasar—

Ada sesuatu di dalam kantung.

Sebuah kotak merah yang Shuuzou sangat kenal—

Kotak cincin.

Dalam posisi berlutut dengan satu kaki, Shuuzou meletakkan celana kekasihnya dan mengamati penemuan barunya itu. Saat Shuuzou membukanya, cincin yang tertanam di tengah-tengah kotak bukanlah cincin yang ia persiapkan. Modelnya berbeda.

Ini milik Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu bilang akan bertemu dengan 'tunangan'-nya dalam tanda kutip itu besok, namun sudah mempersiapkan cincin segala? Sudah sejauh mana Masaomi menyiapkan pertunangan dadakan ini? Tangan Shuuzou semakin gatal ingin meninju saja rasanya.

Kesampingkan hal itu dulu—tidak sengaja menemukan cincin pertunangan kekasihmu yang dipaksa untuk bertunangan dengan _orang lain_ pagi-pagi setelah bangun dari tidur, adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang pernah Shuuzou alami.

Perasaan kesalnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Shuuzou..?"

Shuuzou membalikkan badan.

Seijuurou berdiri di ambang pintu, hanya mengenakan kaus hitam miliknya yang ujungnya sampai menutupi setengah paha, terkejut melihat Shuuzou yang berlutut dengan kotak cincin yang terbuka di tangan kanan, pose umum bagi mereka yang hendak _melamar._

Shuuzou pikir seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Yang disayangkan hanya satu—itu bukan cincin miliknya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak.. menemukan itu."

Shuuzou beringsut marah. Tanpa Seijuurou bilang begitu sekali pun ia sudah cukup kesal, "Oh, karena ini untuk perempuan itu, yang bahkan kau tidak tahu siapa namanya? Semalam kau tidak bilang apa pun soal ayahmu sudah menyiapkan cincin pertunangan. Setidaknya bilang padaku, karena menemukan cincin pertunangan yang akan kekasihmu _berikan untuk_ _orang lain_ sebagai hal pertama yang terjadi padamu setelah bangun tidur adalah hal yang sangat, _sangat_ menyebalkan, kau tahu itu?"

Seijuurou, anehnya, tidak terlihat seperti merasa bersalah—malah terlihat sama kesalnya dengan Shuuzou. "Kendalikan emosimu, ini masih pagi. Dan jangan asal bicara."

"Apa—aku _tidak percaya_ kau menyuruhku untuk tidak asal bicara!"

"Karena kau memang asal bicara. Setidaknya periksa bagian dalam cincin itu sebelum menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

"Apa-apaan kau? Mau memamerkan cincin mahal ini padaku? Cincin yang nantinya akan kau berikan ke orang lain ini!"

Shuuzou yang baru bangun tidur bisa jadi sangat menggemaskan atau sangat _sangat_ menyebalkan, karena ia menjadi sangat mudah naik pitam. "Cepat lakukan saja, Shuuzou, aku tidak suka orang yang tidak patuh!"

"Maksudmu _anjing_ yang tidak patuh," Shuuzou memutar bola mata, namun tetap mengambil cincin yang merupakan sumber perdebatan mereka itu dari tempatnya.

Dan menemukan dua karakter kanji yang terukir pada bagian dalamnya. Kanji yang sangat familiar bagi Shuuzou. Kanji yang merupakan identitasnya sejak lahir, karena kanji tersebut merupakan kanji yang dipampang di papan depan rumah keluarganya—

虹村. _Nijimura._

"..."

Shuuzou menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

Seijuurou melipat kedua tangannya di dada, masih dengan wajah kesal, "Itu sudah kupesan jauh-jauh hari. Aku tahu kau tidak akan suka yang berlebihan jadi aku tidak membeli yang ada berliannya, lalu kupikir kalau mengukir kanji nama keluargamu pada bagian dalamnya tidak buruk juga."

Shuuzou masih diam seperti batu. Wajah Seijuurou berubah datar, "Beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku mengambilnya dari toko, salah seorang petinggi di kantor melihatku—orang yang sangat loyal pada ayahku, dan kurasa dia melaporkan hal ini pada Ayah. Mungkin Ayah panik sampai-sampai mengambil langkah ekstrim dengan mencarikanku tunangan secara tiba-tiba."

Shuuzou masih belum bergerak. "Kupikir aneh kenapa Ayah yang selama bertahun-tahun diam saja tiba-tiba jadi terburu-buru seperti ini.. dan terlintas di kepalaku kalau selama ini mungkin dia menganggap hubungan kita tidak serius. Mendengar kabar kalau aku tiba-tiba membeli cincin mungkin membuatnya syok."

Seijuurou berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Shuuzou yang masih bergeming di lantai. Tatapannya melunak, "Maaf aku tidak langsung cerita kemarin. Aku sangat marah dan.. kecerobohanku membuatmu sampai salah paham seperti ini. Dan maaf juga aku sempat emosi tadi, tapi itu juga karena Shuuzou yang emosi duluan."

"..."

"Maaf waktunya tidak tepat. Kau baru bangun seperti ini, pasti sangat bingung kan?" Senyum kecil yang terlihat canggung disunggingkan, "Tadi kubilang seharusnya kau tidak menemukan itu, itu karena aku belum menemukan waktu yang pas,"

"Karena tidak mungkin aku melamar Shuuzou hari ini, kan?"

 _Sialan._

"Shuuzou?"

"Dasar bocah sialan."

Wajah yang tadi tersenyum manis kini menatap tidak terima, "Uh, maaf?"

"Aku bilang kau bocah sialan."

Seijuurou jelas sekali terlihat tersinggung. "Kau—kalau seseorang memberikanmu sesuatu setidaknya _berterima kasih,_ Shuuzou, dan yang lebih parah lagi ini cincin pertunangan! Kau kira aku tidak memikirkannya matang-matang dulu sebelum membelinya?"

"Bawel."

 _"Apa—"_

Shuuzou berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya, meraba-raba kolong tempat tidur karena seingatnya, sebelum Seijuurou meraba-raba celananya semalam, Shuuzou sudah lebih dulu mengambil kotak laknat itu dan meletakkannya sembarang di bawah sana agar tidak ketahuan—

Ketemu.

"Nih,"

Shuuzou kembali bertumpu di satu kaki, berlutut di depan Seijuurou yang masih berjongkok dengan raut wajah kesal. Menyodorkan kotak cincin berwarna merah yang terbuka, sukses membuat wajah Seijuurou menjadi sangat, _sangat_ kebingungan.

"...hah?"

Shuuzou meringis dalam hati. Ia sudah janji akan menceritakan semuanya pada Ayah, namun jika harus bercerita bahwa respon kekasihnya saat Shuuzou menyodorkan cincin adalah 'hah', rasanya miris juga.

Ini adalah lamaran paling aneh dalam sejarah manusia, tapi Nijimura Shuuzou tidak akan mundur sekarang.

"Makanya aku bilang kau itu bocah sialan. Aku yang mau melamarmu duluan, sudah merencanakan ini semua _jauh_ lebih lama darimu, tapi pada akhirnya kacau juga." Shuuzou memang demam panggung, tidak pernah bisa bicara dengan lancar di depan publik, namun sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar dan Shuuzou tetap gugup setengah mati. "Sabtu dan Minggu pagi, setiap aku menghilang di akhir pekan dan disuguhi wajah cemberutmu itu saat aku pulang—aku melakukan itu karena melatih anak-anak SD bermain basket di sebuah sanggar olahraga. Tatsuya yang menawariku, dan gajinya lumayan, jadi kenapa tidak? Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak terlalu suka pekerjaan kantoran, jadi melatih bocah-bocah kecil itu bermain basket rasanya menyegarkan juga."

"A-apa? Kenapa membahas itu sekarang?" Seijuurou menjadi lebih bingung dari yang tadi. Ini dan itu sama sekali tidak nyambung, "Aku tidak pernah tahu kau ada masalah keuangan. Shuuzou, kita tinggal seatap, kenapa menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini?"

Shuuzou rasanya ingin mencakar wajahnya sendiri, karena, ini percakapan pasangan yang sudah menikah, kan? Untuk apa Shuuzou repot-repot melamar _obocchan_ berambut merah ini kalau mereka berdua sudah sangat mirip seperti pasangan rumah-tangga!? "Karena kalau aku akan melamar dan membelikanmu cincin pertunangan, aku tetap butuh pekerjaan tambahan. Yah, tidak semua orang bisa membeli cincin berlian kan?"

Seijuurou tidak membalas. Menatap Shuuzou dengan mata lebar, dan Shuuzou kembali bicara, "Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan cincinmu, aku yakin harganya masih jauh di atas milikku sih.."

Seijuurou masih tidak berkutik. Shuuzou semakin tidak nyaman dengan semua kesunyian ini, "Bilang sesuatu dong! Oi, Seijuurou! Aaah sialan, aku sudah merencanakan lamaran ini sampai sedemikian rupa tapi kenapa malah jadi begini!? Kau bahkan tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa, ini sih sama saja dengan yang di bangku taman waktu itu—"

Sebuah tawa memutus kata-katanya.

Seijuurou tertawa. Tertawa sangat puas, memejamkan mata dan melantunkan tawa dengan indahnya. Shuuzou sudah panik setengah mati, dan Seijuurou malah dengan santainya tertawa seperti tanpa dosa—

Kotak cincin yang masih terbuka seenaknya diambil dan diletakkan di atas nakas. Shuuzou belum sempat mengomel lagi, dan tahu-tahu Seijuurou sudah memeluknya sangat erat.

Pelupuk matanya basah. Entah karena terlalu banyak tertawa atau menangis bahagia, atau mungkin keduanya, "Bodoh. Kenapa kita berdua membeli cincin sendiri-sendiri seperti ini?"

Shuuzou balas memeluk lebih erat. Berusaha untuk tidak gelagapan, "Kau yang bodoh, bodoh. Yang mengajakmu menikah duluan waktu itu kan aku. _Bodoh."_

Seijuurou tertawa sekali lagi. Kekasihnya yang minim senyum itu, sekarang tertawa sebanyak ini—Shuuzou benar-benar merasa beruntung.

Nafas panjang dihembuskan dengan perasaan super lega. Keduanya diam dalam posisi yang sama untuk beberapa waktu, karena sekali lagi ditekankan, dalam diam seperti ini saja mereka sudah saling mengerti.

Setidaknya sampai Seijuurou membuka mulut, "Boleh aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'?"

"Apa sih. Kan sudah kubilang kalau yang berencana melamar duluan itu _aku._ Berarti kau yang bilang ya, benar kan Sei?"

"Lamaran macam apa itu—aku minta ulang. Kalau bisa kau berlutut lagi sementara Ayah berdiri di sebelahku."

Shuuzou merasakan urat-urat di pelipisnya mengeras karena kesal, _"Bah._ Itu sih kecil. Memangnya aku takut dengan Akashi Masaomi?"

"Kalau begitu sekalian saja lakukan di depan para tamu undangan peresmian dibukanya aliansi baru dengan Fujisaki Corporation nanti."

"Kau ini—kau tahu aku tidak bisa bicara di depan orang banyak! Kau setega itu, hah?"

Seijuurou membalas dengan santai, "Bagus kan untuk latihan."

 _Latihan apanya?!_ "Mau melamar malah dijadikan latihan... dasar _obocchan_ kejam."

"Shuuzou.." Yang dipanggil langsung tahu Seijuurou sedang tersenyum hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, "Mau berapa kali pun kau melamar, menggunakan cincin atau tidak, di depan orang banyak atau hanya aku seorang... Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku, kan."

Shuuzou tertegun. Mendaratkan dagunya di puncak kepala Seijuurou, membiarkan kekasihnya menautkan kedua tangan beserta jari-jari mereka.

"Terima kasih banyak atas segalanya, Shuuzou, kau yang terbaik. Aku bahagia."

Dan kali ini Shuuzou yang membalas dengan tawa, "Yang bahagia itu aku."

.

Masih banyak yang harus mereka lalui.

Pertunangan paksa yang harus segera dibatalkan, jalan keluar dari perjanjian aliansi yang seharusnya dapat tetap berlangsung _tanpa_ pernikahan dari pihak mana pun, membuktikan pada Akashi Masaomi bahwa Nijimura Shuuzou bukanlah pilihan yang salah..

Masih terlalu banyak hal yang harus mereka lalui, dan yang akan menghadang mereka suatu saat nanti,

Tapi setidaknya sekarang—

Shuuzou melirik dua kotak cincin berwarna merah yang terbuka di atas nakas,

—setidaknya sekarang, Shuuzou akan berhenti mencemaskan segalanya, berhenti sejenak dan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam perasaan bahagia.

Ah, benar juga. Sejak dulu Shuuzou sudah sadar; Akashi Seijuurou yang wajahnya hampir selalu berekspresi netral itu, sekalinya merekahkan senyum, punya efek yang menghangatkan.

Namun entah bagaimana, senyumannya selalu membuat Shuuzou merasa sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n khusus:**

tama baper kan? baper dong, plis yayayaya, betewe selamat ulang taun (lagi) huehehe. maap daku ga ikutan surprise, tapi ini kado (telat) dariku berupa fic nijiaka yaaaa semoga suka ;) *kemudian digampar*

 **a/n beneran:**

sejujurnya nijiaka sense koko (apalah itu nijiaka sense) agak off belakangan ini... tapi kalo feelsnya tersampaikan ya syukurlah ;u; latar waktu emang sengaja dibikin abstrak biar readers punya preferensi masing-masing, tapi kalo jadinya malah ngebingungin sAYA MOHON MAAP OTL

dan baru nyadar, ternyata ficnya koko rata2 canon divergence semua ya...

makasih udah baca sampai sini!


End file.
